Midnight New Year's
by Dean Gabriel
Summary: As the clock struck twelve pm and fireworks exploded in the sky, I-Pin admired them from her tree as, unknown to her, Hibari near frantically searched for her. TYL!HibariTYL!I-Pin


**Title:** Midnight; New Year's

**Rating:** K+

**Pairings:** HibaI-Pin

**Summary:** As the clock struck twelve pm and fireworks exploded in the sky, I-Pin admired them from her tree as, unknown to her, Hibari near frantically searched for her.

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Author's note:** A request from my big sis Skyy. I hope you like it sis ^^;

*

At 11pm of the 31st of December, the door of the Japanese Vongola Headquarters burst open and its residents spilled out in twos and threes. At the head of the procession was Tsuna and Kyoko, arm in arm, Kyoko smiling shyly, Tsuna beaming. Behind them came Gokudera and Haru, bickering with almost literal sparks bursting into the air between them. Yamamoto walked beside Haru, laughing and trying to calm them down in vain with Reborn smirking at the pair on his shoulder. Bianchi came after them, arranging Chrome's coat while Mukuro, who stood beside her, passed her the occasional compliment, making her blush. Lambo and Fuuta walked together, the former eating sweets, the latter contemplating the beautiful night that had allowed them to go out to watch the New Year's fireworks. Bringing up the rear were Ryohei and Hana, Hana hugging Ryohei's arm affectionately, both wrapped up in their own silent world.

They traipsed in a quick, neat line like young country schoolgirls, looking forward to the events of the night. Bianchi had insisted on bringing her own snacks, but Yamamoto, much to everyone's relief, had also brought sushi. Their old best secret spot had been found by some money greedy millionaires who had made a small garden out of it, open for public so they couldn't possibly go there. The second best place would be crowded so they settled for the third best spot; though their view would be slightly obscured by some trees, they would be able to see them clearly otherwise.

As they were on their way, Tsuna happened to glance back and noticed they appeared several people short of the party. Kyoko questioned his puzzled look.

'There are only twelve of us,' he whispered. 'There are supposed to be fourteen of us.'

Kyoko glanced over her shoulder, and muttered underneath her breath before turning around again. 'Hibari-san and I-Pin-chan aren't here,' she whispered back.

_Well… I guess that's only to be expected with Hibari-san,_ Tsuna mused while Kyoko smiled knowingly at him. But… 'Did you hear where I-Pin went?'

'She's probably off on a date,' Lambo called out suddenly appearing next to them, chasing after his runaway scarf.

Tsuna wasn't sure whether he was serious or not.

*

I-Pin lay stretched out on the branch of a tree, smiling at the stars. She was wearing a kimono Kyoko-nee had leant her from her high school days. It was slightly too big for her, but it was comfortable. Her head lay on a pile of leaves she had carefully arranged only a few moments ago and her hands were folded over her chest, eyes shut. A bag was strung up on a higher branch by its strap, easily within her reach.

Every year it was a sort of tradition for I-Pin to celebrate New Year's with Tsuna and his 'family'. But this year for once, just once, she wanted to spend it alone, in the best spot in all of Namimori where all those years ago… she smiled at the memory of an event that had happened ten years ago. She was near certain everyone else had forgotten about it but not her. _That_ had been a very special day for her.

She opened her eyes and though they reflected the starry night, they saw other things, mindless fantasies and precious memories she would carry forever. 'This love is difficult but it's real,' she sang quietly.

A distant clock tower informed her it was almost 12 as she passed it a quick glance. She felt excited and happy. She counted the seconds under her breath as surely, many other people did that night.

As the clock struck 12 and the first fireworks of the night flew into the sky and exploded into brilliant showers of golden, green, blue, red, I-Pin admired them from her tree as, unknown to her, Hibari near-frantically searched for her.

He had been looking for her for a good half hour now. If anyone had asked him why, he would not have had an answer either for them or himself. He… just wanted to see her that night.

As the first round of fireworks ended and faded into the sky and the people below waited with smiles and bated breath, cheeks aflush with excitement, Hibari stumbled into the park. He walked quickly past the second-best spot to watch the fireworks, ignoring the large crowd and almost walked straight into the third best place. He quickly turned around and with some miraculous luck, came across the tree I-Pin was watching the fireworks in in the best corner just as the second round began. I-Pin's eyes were aglow with excitement, face lit up by the beautiful lights.

He tried to climb silently into the tree but the late autumn leaves brushed against his suit with small rustles which would most certainly catch the attention of any true assassin. I-Pin was startled by his appearance but her eyes swept him a mere brief glance before she turned again to resume watching the performance taking place among the stars.

Hibari almost felt slighted though to say what sort of greeting he had been expecting would be to make baseless conjecture. He rested on a bough the same level as I-Pin's and looked towards the sky and though his eyes reflected the starry night, his mind was only on the image at the tail of his eye; of I-Pin.

The fireworks danced and cartwheeled in the sky for what seemed like hours. As the last of the fabulous exhibition faded Hibari turned his eyes towards I-Pin but she had yet to turn away. Her eyes lingered on the fading lights and winking stars for a long moment. Eventually she turned to her partner with dazzled eyes.

'Wasn't that beautiful?' she said with a deep sigh, heavenly smile.

'Hmph,' he sniffed, pretending to be oblivious to the effect the lights imprinted on his favourite student. She laughed.

'What are you doing here Hibari-san?' she asked.

He hesitated. He had come to terms with his feelings only recently and it was so new to him situations like these rendered him confused and helpless and he himself did not have an answer to the question. 'Same reason as you,' he said after a pause.

I-Pin merely smiled knowingly. She didn't buy it, he could tell. He opened his mouth to regain himself but was spared from what might have been further embarrassment by another burst of fantastic lights. She quickly turned to gaze at them again as the finale began during which time she was only dimly aware of her language teacher's expressionless eyes on her as she watched, fascinated.

It lasted a good ten minutes after which I-Pin was completely exhausted by the excitement the night had instilled upon her. She shut her eyes on her pillow of autumn leaves, breathing in the night air. Hibari sat up, his hands on either side of him on the branch, balancing on it. He leaned forward slightly and accidentally got hit by I-Pin's bag in the face. He heard a laugh and lifted the bag with one hand to see I-Pin also sitting up, grinning at him. He scowled and I-Pin leaned forward to retrieve her bag from its branch. He narrowly avoided taking a sharp intake of breath as her body leaned towards him, arm outstretched. She artfully hopped down onto the ground and he followed suit.

Time seemed to hesitate as he landed. I-Pin was merely looking at him with a smile, bag bunched up in her arms. He – involuntarily – took a small step forward. She leaned forward and his eyes grew wide as he suddenly realised she had pressed her lips to his. He felt light headed for a moment; it was all so new to him but then it was over, almost immediately after he realised it had begun.

'Happy New Year's Hibari-san!' I-Pin said, shy blush, dear smile, before running off. And Hibari was left to wonder at what had just happened as fireworks exploded in his heart.

------

**Bah lame ending I know. I'm just bad at words.**


End file.
